


Near, far, wherever you are.

by Pretty_Elulu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aristocrat Lucas Lallemant, Artist Eliott Demaury, Background Relationships, Blowjobs, Character Death, Eliott Demaury draws Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks of previous life, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, RMS Titanic, Rich Lucas Lallemant, Sad Lucas Lallemant, Sexual Tension, Smut, Something quick that I wrote, Titanic AU, Treasure hunter Eliott demaury, automobile sex from that specific titanic scene ;)), bittersweet sometimes, but a very happy ending, naked, omg skdkdnskks, rebellion in the 20th century, sweet old love makinggg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Elulu/pseuds/Pretty_Elulu
Summary: Eliott is met with the most vibrant, blue eyes. Wide, like a doe. Huge, vivid, and innocent.“Did you like it?” The boy asks, chewing on his bottom lip. Are all of his sounds sweet? Everything he produces from his mouth, Eliott adores. He wants to scream that, yes! He did like it, but he can’t, can he? He can’t talk to someone who doesn’t exist.**Eliott is a treasure hunter, who travels deep under water to retrieve a famous diamond necklace from the remnants of Titanic. As soon as he sees the wrecked ship, he starts to experience strange visions. Visions about a boy, the most beautiful boy he has ever seen.**Or, a titanic au.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Near, far, wherever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Titanic, for the 50th time. Honestly, I don't know why I do this to myself. That movie makes me cry like nothing else. Though I dig the emotional release, I can't help but feel empty inside. I mean, why the fuck did Jack have to die? :((  
> So, I took one of my favorite films and adapted to Elu!  
> This is going to be pretty predictable, if you've seen the movie. Some of the plots are kind of the same.  
> Anyway, enjoy as I go cry to 'my heart will go on'  
> It's a beautiful song, touches a very intimate fiber in my body.  
> Go listen to it, if you haven't already!

“Is the camera rolling?”

“Yeah, you can start.”

“Here we are, on the deck of Titanic. Two and a half miles down, which is three thousand eight hundred twenty-one meters. The pressure outside is three and a half tons per square inch. Windows are about nine inches thick.”

Eliott breathes laboriously, air barely coming out of his nose. Moisture gathers above his lips as everything becomes intolerably hot. 

Eliott shivers while thinking about the consequences if something happened to the windows. Images of him drowning, gasping for air, reaching his hands out to hold onto something, but feeling nothing but the water flow out of his hands flashes in his mind.

He inhales.

Breathe. Eliott, c’mon.

This is your dream finally coming true, damn it.

He feels accomplished and obviously very, very happy. Why he couldn’t breathe all of a sudden, he didn’t know. He is not going to ruin this opportunity, just because his stupid brain decided it was water- phobic. Aqua-phobia is the correct term, isn’t it? Eliott inhales again.

They reach the bow rail. It’s narrow, giant, and is mounted by huge white rails, deformed and on the verge of breaking. Dirt over the years smeared all over. As soon as Eliott sees it, his heart starts beating, fast and unfamiliar. Why is it so difficult to breathe?

“Eliott? Landing positions?” Imane says. She narrows her eyes as if sensing something is wrong.

“Y- yeah, on the deck, as for now.” Eliott croaks.

_“Okay, we’re landing on the grand staircase.”_ A voice booms through the ultrasound receiver. Eliott sighs. This is it, the moment he has been waiting for.

“ _You guys set to launch?”_

“...Yeah, let’s do this,” Eliott says, this is it.

_“Launched Polaris, we are dropping down the hull, now. Passing through the first-class compartment... the dining room, next.”_

“Copy that.” Eliott says, keeping a close watch on the sonar equipment, “Enter the B deck, keep an eye on the doors.”

_“aye, aye captain!”_ Eliott hates being called that, but he manages to chuckle.

_“Alright, Eliott, we are at the piano. You copy?”_

“I copy, go on.”

Eliott looks at the screen, some things he can make out, others he can’t. Pieces of glass, probably from the utensils, lie on the wooden floor of the Titanic. Pieces of broken furniture are floating in the water, which Eliott realizes, must have been part of beautiful architecture once. All turned to waste. His eyes suddenly land on the timeworn grand piano. Most of its keys seem to be missing, but it still manages to look majestic. Its skin is peeling off, and the remnants of it, have become dull and yellow in color. Eliott stares in awe, fully aware of how his breathing has become erratic, and how, the burn in his chest, which he ignored earlier this morning, has become prominent. Yet, all he can do is stay still, look at the piano and sense the familiarity it brings as his mind is suddenly blocked with a vision.

**

_**Eliott realizes he is not inside the submarine now, he sits in a room. It’s new and smells like candles. Despite the pristine appearance, Eliott believes that the room looks different than most rooms today since the furniture looks almost... ancient. The piano, as if by magic, looks as good as new. The exquisite, pearl white keys look unused. A boy sits on the chair beside the piano, naked except for the heavy, beautiful necklace that hugs his neck. His hair is long, Eliott notices, but he wants it to be longer. He wants it to stick in every direction possible, messy, uncontrollable, and rebellious. Something that screams, “I hate being tamed!”, “I hate living my life, as if I were a doll, out of control.”** _

_**The vision is blurred from the sides, with only the boy and a small portion of the piano visible. The boy plays a sweet melody, short, poignant but beautiful. His Fingers occasionally stop to create intervals, and then start again. The technique is brilliant and makes Eliott keen for more. Eliott knows that he’s staring. He is surprised, the boy is surprising. The boy turns his head towards Eliott, and he is met with the most vibrant, blue eyes. Wide, like a doe. Huge, vivid, and intoxicatingly innocent.** _

_**The boy giggles. It’s a sweet sound, sweeter than the melody he was playing. The situation is intimate, Eliott realizes, as his eyes travel further down to the expanse of his body. The boy’s face is flushed. It’s a rather adorable sight, and somehow Eliott knows that he is the one who has caused the sweet blood rush. He speaks innocently and enthusiastically, clearly not used to the world. That’s okay, Eliott can do that for him. Familiarize him with the world.** _

_**“Did you like it?” The boy asks, chewing on his bottom lip. Are all of his sounds sweet? Everything he produces from his mouth, Eliott adores. He wants to scream that yes! He did like it, but he can’t, can he? He can’t talk to someone who doesn’t exist.** _

_****** _

Eliott opens his eyes. They have passed the piano, and Eliott wants to cry at what had just happened. He feels numb, overwhelmed. His chest feels heavy as if he is suddenly incapable of breathing.

“Eliott?” Emma calls for him, worry evident in her eyes. “Are you okay?” She asks, gently rubbing her palm on the back of Eliott's shoulder.

He was okay this morning, excited, cheery, and happy. What is happening to him now?

“Hey, it’s probably the nerves, yeah? Don’t stress about it. Breathe now, babe.” Emma says, making Eliott tear up. He puts on a feigned bravado, even though the situation is clearly disturbing. He remembers his therapist’s words, “ _you are not your mental illness Eliott. Stop treating yourself like this.”_ Right, easier said than done. He does not want to be the subject of pity right now. They have a job to do. _He_ has a job to complete, and he is so fucking close.

_Be strong, Eliott._

He can do this. He _will_ do this. He won’t mess this up. He needs to be brave, and he needs to set an example.

It’s kind of fascinating, the broken pieces of The RMS Titanic bathed in the partial shadow of Polaris, as it moves around the sad remnants of the ship, deep in the Atlantic Ocean. Eliott sits on his feet, one palm pressing securely against the other, and concentrates. They must be close.

“Go on, get into that room,” Eliott says.

_“Roger that.”_ Eliott hears, and then, _“we’re in! We’re in Joseph’s room.”_ Eliott smiles, squeals in delight, and immediately calms down as Imane gives him an amused glance, cheeks flushed.

“This is where that son of a bitch slept,” Emma says and then chuckles, clearly very happy for their accomplishment.

They watch intently as Polaris comes in contact with a wooden crate and attempts to get it out of the way.

“Easy now, make sure it doesn’t break.” Eliott remarks. Polaris easily sets the wooden crate aside, and Eliott sees a vault of some kind.

Oh god. This is huge.

“Oh baby, BABY! Are you seeing this, Eliott? Fuck! This is huge!” Emma practically shouts while trapping Imane in a hearty embrace, simultaneously clapping her hands from behind Imane’s back.

This is everything Eliott has wanted to see for the past three years. So, why wasn’t he happy? Why were his emotions all over the place, filling every inch of space in front of him? And most importantly, what was that... dream that he saw? Fucking hell, he didn’t even sleep, so how the heck could he dream something? It must have been a vision. A stupid vision his brain had produced because it was bored. _Yeah, that must be it_ , Eliott thinks, convincing himself, as he suppresses another thought that comes floating to the surface of his mind, that it wasn’t a vision.

That it wasn’t a dream either.

That is was a _memory._

He smiles and shakes himself from the grasp of another anxiety attack as Emma kisses his cheek and Imane ruffles his hair.

It’s going to be alright.

They arrive at their ship, everyone on the team smiling and bearing their teeth. Emma already opening a champagne bottle to celebrate, and Imane, looking proud and... Happy.

Eliott manages to open the vault without much muscle power, years and years of contact with water had already made the vault lose its properties. Muddy, dirty Water gushes out with force as Eliott manages to open the door of the vault.

“whooooohoooooo!” Emma cheers, and Eliott chuckles at her antics.

They find lots and lots of paper first.

Then they find a diary.

Then they find another paper.

They find all sorts of ridiculous things. All of them go painfully silent, a stark contrast to the noises they were making before.

“...no diamond?” Idriss, another guy on the team asks tentatively, as Imane hits him with her elbow.

Eliott sighs and groans and kicks the vault multiple times before turning the camera off as he makes his way to the laboratory inside. He doesn’t know if wants to hit his face on a wall or laugh at himself for even thinking that the universe would finally give him the sweet fruit of his patience and hard labor. He laughs hysterically as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. God, he is such a mess.

“Y-yes ma’am, I understand. You don’t have to worry about anything. I assure you, I am quite close, trust my instincts on this one.” Eliott speaks on the phone assuring his senior. The thing is, he was sure about himself until this morning. Now he doesn’t have a fucking clue about the locations of the diamond. He is so fucked, embarrassed, and sad, as he watches his pathetic discoveries of mere paper being cleaned. He hopes they provide some kind of a hint as to where that damned piece of diamond is.

He plays with his shirt for a few minutes. Ugh, pathetic. How old was he again-?

His thoughts are interrupted as his eyes settle down on a chest, more specifically the diamond necklace that clings on that chest.

The pieces of paper they had been found earlier had turned out to be a portrait of someone. All Eliott cares and sees is the small portion of a man’s chest wearing the very diamond necklace they all were losing their minds over. Oh fuck, things are looking up, aren’t they? He looks at the bottom corner of the fragile paper.

_14th April 1912_

They must be close, Eliott has to look harder. He didn’t know he was smiling when he has to drop it when he sees the portrait.

Oh they've got to be shitting him.

It’s the same boy.

It’s the same boy from earlier, from his dream. Oh god.

Eliott’s eyes move around the paper, frantically. Why does the drawing style look similar to him? Looking at the picture and sensing the familiarity, Eliott comes to two conclusions. One, the artistic style this person had used was very weirdly similar to Eliott’s own style when he was twenty and passionate about art. Two, the blue-eyed boy isn’t going to leave him, anytime soon. The paper is secured in a glass cage.

It’s late at night when Eliott returns to his room. The moon rests high in the sky as he watches white and grey clouds floating in great contrast to the purple and blue hues in the sky. All Eliott can think about is the glass cage in his hands, more specifically, the boy in the portrait.

Eliott looks at the boy or rather stares at him. He is naked, except for the necklace sticking to his neck. Eliott blushes. The boy is beautiful. Why is he always naked when Eliott sees him? He is sprawled on the couch, with a hand above his head. Eliott’s eyes travel all over his body and he flushes when he sees the crotch area. Apparently, 20th-century artists were really... thorough. The artist has paid equal attention to drawing the boys... _dick._ It’s very clearly hard, as it sits on his stomach. If the boy was hard... surely the situation must have been something intimate? Was the artist a woman? Or was it a man? Eliott hopes it was a man...

The artist has only colored the necklace and the boy’s eyes, as if in awe with the boy’s deep blue eyes. If Eliott was the artist, he would have colored the eyes too. The diamond and the boy’s eyes are very similar in color, Eliott notices.

He places the glass cage safely and sleeps. Not at all ready to face what he is about to.

**

**_He dreams, or he thinks he dreams. He’s running. It’s the best day, luckiest day of his life. He breathes quickly, chest tightening as his body works hard to take as much oxygen as it can. Yet, he has never felt so alive. But he can’t stop, he has to keep running because the RMS Titanic leaves in less than a minute. He plans to sprint until his body gives up. Luckily, he reaches the majestic ship before sacrificing his legs, his two friends by his side, with a ticket they won at a game of poker, a very lucky game of poker._ **

**_He rubs at his eyes, trying to contemplate the situation better and dispel the trick his mind was playing at him, because holy shit. He really is standing in front of the Titanic, how on earth did he get so lucky?_ **

****

**_“Get ready for the time of your lives, boys!” Even says, eyes crinkling while Isak laughs. They enter the ship and make their way to their rooms. Third class was on the first floor. It is nice, the corridors and long and there is a carpet on the floor. Are there beds gonna be comfortable too?_ **

****

**_The answer is, no. Apparently, comfortable beds are only for the first class people, Eliott realizes, as he lies in his bed, creaking and wailing every time when Eliott tosses and turns around it, like it’s being tortured. There are six bunk beds in a room, making room for twelve people. The horrible creaks of the beds make Eliott wince._ **

****

**_He sits on his bed and senses something move beside his legs. He would later deny the undignified squeak that leaves his lips, but it turns out, it is just a rat, quietly nibbling on his shoe. Eliott has slept under bridges, rats are like his friends now._ **

****

**_He quickly finds his favourite spot on the ship, the bow. Eliott loves the feeling of wind sweeping his hair, loves the feeling of air hitting his face. He feels alive and energetic. He feels absolutely terrific and invincible as he shouts,_ **

****

**_“I am the king of the world!”_ **

****

**_Both Even as Isak laugh in encouragement._ **

****

**_Eliott sits outside with his friends, finding a perfect spot to melt into a puddle of himself, as he hears noises of loud laughter out of pure happiness._ **

****

**_It’s a privilege for Eliott, to be acquainted with so many people, experiencing different emotions. For instance, there is a little girl, that won’t leave her father alone until he tells her the science behind the ship. How it floats even with so many people on it. It’s adorable, Eliott thinks, as he sketches both of them on his sketchbook._ **

****

**_Life is good right now. He realizes as he chats with his friends and draws. They eat and drink cheap champagne, while sitting on the deck._ **

****

**_That’s when he sees him for the first time._ **

****

****

**_It’s a boy._ **

****

_**He stands on the deck, one level above their own deck, so Eliott assumes he is a first class traveler. As if his lavish clothes weren’t obvious enough, a voice at the back of Eliott’s mind snickers. It’s just that Eliott was never a fan of the first class people, or any one that used their authority or privilege against others. Eliott wants to look away, but he can’t. He knows what is happening. He tries to suppress the feelings, but they don’t budge. Eliott knows that he finds his own gender appealing too. It’s not just pretty women Eliott thinks of, there have been men as well. Finding men attractive has just been a lot less... convenient and a lot more confusing for him. He has battled his own mind, for a long time, to accept himself. No one knows about this, not even his best friends, because there are just things humanity will never learn to accept and encourage.** _

****

**_Eliott never stops staring though. It’s a good thing that the boy is from upper class and will probably treat Eliott and his friends like mice. Eliott sighs._ **

****

**_Eliott still keeps on looking. He is taken aback when the boy takes his coat, his very expensive coat, and throws it out of the ship, onto the water, a satisfied smirk painting his lips. Was that rebel against authority? Eliott thinks. But then again, that is just wishful thinking. The boy is probably a brat, whose parents didn’t get him what he wanted._ **

****

****

_**Eliott keeps on staring, entranced. The boy looks bound and breathtakingly beautiful. Eliott has never seen lips so pink, so perfect. Skin so alluring and soft, looking... almost delicate. The boy looks suffocated, but there is fire and determination on his face. Eliott notices his hair. He wishes it was longer, sticking in different directions.** _

****

**_Suddenly, Eliott is met with the most vibrant, blue eyes. Wide, like a doe. Huge, vivid, and intoxicatingly innocent. Beautiful. The boy looks at him, Eliott doesn’t look away. He looks at Eliott confidently, in fact. Eliott, captivated by the display of the twinkling, unabashed stare of blue eyes, smirks and tilts his head. The boy, immediately widens his eyes and looks down. He fiddles with his shirt, as if suddenly shy by Eliott’s scrutiny. Eliott smiles and keeps his head on the railing. The boy meets his gaze again, a shy smile forming on his lips._ **

__

_**But he suddenly leaves.** _

__

_**Woah, what was that? That was unexpected...** _

__

_**Eliott is painfully reminded of the fact that he has come here with his two friends as his stomach does an ugly flip. What if they saw Eliott staring at the boy? Eliott slowly and cautiously looks at his two best friends. To his relief, his best friends are busy looking at... each other. Huh, that’s weird.** _

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Lucas and Eliott romancing in the 20th century is hauntingly beautiful.  
> I wrote this very quickly, it's not edited.  
> Did you enjoy?  
> Leave a comment if you did!


End file.
